


I'm everything that you wanna be plus more

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Hit the Playback — Song fics [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Batfamily, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: Since there's no heroes anymoreJump out the window, then put the mask onWho the bad man that a man gotta bash on?—Elevateby DJ Khalil, fromSpider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Soundtrack Album





	I'm everything that you wanna be plus more

After losing (or winning?) at rock-scissors-paper, on who should wake Tim up, and bring him up to his room, Dick is the best at those kinds of things.

Of the rest of them at the manor, he was the most gentle when it comes to caring for the others. While Cass, who is always ready to help, sometimes forgets her strength, and pulls an arm too hard when she does.

Jason is crass, but also caring in his own ways, meaning a few bruises wouldn't hurt much, so long as Tim gets up to his room in one piece. 

Damian, though, would rather lock himself up in his room than join in.

 

So aside from half-volunteering himself, he wins the game, and carries the light teen in his arms like he was carrying a child. 

He had his earphones jammed in, and his ipod sticking out fron his hoodie pocket. Careful with pulling them out, Dick manages to manoeuvre his body so he could carry Tim without jostling him too much, that his earphones would fall out, and wake him up.

 

That is, when he puts Tim down in his bed, he does end up pulling an earphone out, and loud, upbeat music streams from the small earbud. 

"I didn't know you liked this genre, Timbo," Dick says to the sleeping beauty, though the teen squints his eyes before opening them. 

Tim looks around him, taking in the sight of his bedroom and Dick sitting beside him.

 

"Hi, Tim. Have a nice nap?" The elder asks softly. The teen rubs at his eyes as he yawns. He pulls out the other earbud, and pulls out the earphones, before depositing the ipod to the dock on his bedside table, and the song continues to blare from the speakers.

 

"I just really liked this movie, ya know?  _Spider-Verse_ was a cool movie, I'm glad I didn't skip that one out," Tim says just as softly, in contrast to the aggressive, but surprisingly motivational song coming from the dock.

"One of the characters in the movie said, **_"anyone can wear the mask."_** I sure hope I could be Spider-Man, too ." Tim says with a hopeful expression, one that Dick hasn't seen since ejecting him of his Robin position.

 

"If anything, I think you'll be better off with changing your vigilante name, first.  _'Red Robin'_ doesn't really strike fear in the hearts of criminals," Dick jokes.

"You sound like a sidekick to the Condiment King, like, let's say, you're more like a  ** _Fastfood Joint-Man_** with that name," now Dick full-on laughs out loud.

 

Tim couldn't agree more, so he laughs along. "Don't be such a  _dick,_ Grayson!" He says in between chuckles. 

 

"Don't be such a  _Tim,_ Drake!" Dick counters, and the two brothers stay like that, joking around and Tim continues talking about the movie, while Dick listens attentively, still, even as he waits for Tim to fall back asleep.


End file.
